


Heat Schedule

by ALittleRedLeaf



Series: Poly BBS A/b/o [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Depends on how detailed i decide to get with the sex, I think I got everyone - Freeform, Idk just ship everyone with everyone else, M/M, Multi ship?, Poly ship?, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 10:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleRedLeaf/pseuds/ALittleRedLeaf
Summary: Alpha/Beta/Omega poly bbs smut cause binging on chocolate and videos right before bed cause weird dreams which lead to motivation hitting you at 2 am.In a world where Omegas outnumber Alphas a group of friends move in together to make Heat Month and Rut Season go as smooth as possible.





	Heat Schedule

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on this site and it fucking poly bbs smut. What even is my life? 
> 
> Anyways buckle up cause this is going to be one hell of a ride.

In a perfect world it would be one Omega for every one Alpha, however since many Alphas were drafted into the war that ended decades before, Omegas outnumbered Alphas 3 to 1. Thusly many Alphas would have several mates which would turn a Heat Week(really it's only 5ish days) into a Heat Month. Betas often offer escort services to help overwhelmed Alphas. 

 

Marcel's heat always hits first, regardless of when it ended. Scott's usually starts a day or so later. Both are extremely needy.  
Craig and Lui starts just as Marcel's is ending. Jon's barely lasts for 3 days, Ryan's lasts a full week but has a few days in the middle where he's not consumed by his heat. Somehow these two line up perfectly.  
Brock's is fairly mild and just cuddling in bed will satisfied his heat.  
Satt brings up the rear with his couple of days.

 

Rut season is just as bad with several Alphas living in the same house. Fights usually break out and things can get nasty quick. 

With Evan and Tyler is best thing to do is banish them to opposite sides of the house and assign them Omegas before rut kicks in. Jon and Luke stay with Evan while Craig and Anthony are with Tyler. These four cannot cross paths at anytime during this time for fear of setting off the Alphas' possessive instincts. Jon does it anyways.  
Brian usually claims an unused nesting room for himself and Brock, occasionally joined by Lui and David.  
Bryce takes over the master bedroom. While possessive, Bryce is more than happy to let his mates Satt and Ohm take the lead. 

 

During rut Betas often have an increased sex drive but how they satisfy this need doesn't matter.  
For Anthony having Tyler screw him into the bed works wonders.  
For David, being wrapped around Lui is enough.  
For Luke any way works just fine for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter after this one focuses on a pairing. Most of these chapters are already planned out. Can't believe this is a thing I am doing


End file.
